


lucky one

by MarshaDecamiro



Series: we’ll be the lucky ones [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Hybrids, Animal Hybrid AU, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: Komaeda was a lucky one indeed.





	lucky one

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another one-shot for this au! I've wanted to write something for this au again since I'm in love with bird!komaeda and human!hinata and these two boys being happy together. Decided to make this into a series which will probs be all one-shots. If an idea hits me then I'll type it up and add it, or if my friends chunk an idea at my head and I run with it then you can bet this will get something added to it.

Komaeda's luck at times has been a blessing but it is also a curse. Causing Komaeda to hate his luck, something that others often told him that he should be thankful to have such a fortunate ability to be dubbed as the Ultimate Lucky Hybrid. What has his luck done for him that is something he should be thankful for? Should he be thankful for how it would give him something he'd come to care for so deeply only to have it slip through his fingers like grains of sand? Or how it would backfire on him, turning his happy time spent outside of the clear square viewing box other's would look at him, watching him, criticizing his weak frail body. Every movement that he made that was not up to pare with how the other hybrids similar to him could move. As if they were moving pieces of art, and he was just... trash. 

A mess that shouldn't have even lived, but one little girl changed his mind. Seeing past his sickly frail form, smiling at him and telling him that he wasn't trash, but that he was beautiful and looked too sad to be living in such a tiny clear cage. She saved him. She saved him, giving his life purpose again. Komaeda was happy for a time. Happy to have been freed from his small world, the freedom given to him by the girl was something he would never forget. Something he wouldn't stop thanking her for. 

Even when her sickness took her life, she still had hope. Hope that she wouldn't suffer, that Komaeda would have a happy life even after she was gone. That he would be able to spread his wings, even more, to fly even higher and further than he ever was able to do with her. Only he didn't. He couldn't fly, for his wings were clipped from the moment he was born. He couldn't spread his wings it was too much effort that his frail body couldn't handle doing. So he just laid there, accepting whatever the girl's father believed whatever punishment he was worthy of at that moment. He would take his anger, his pain, and his sadness even if it were to break him. After all, he couldn't truly leave this place, he was bound here by the very same man who was grieving for his lost child. 

Then one day a miracle happened to him. His luck suddenly hit a good tilt, the father lost sight of him. Komaeda stood there, lost in the crowd just enjoying the feeling of the world around him. Ignoring the pain that was radiating through his body, he was happy. Even when it started to rain, even when the blood started staining the clothes he was wearing he simply stood there for the longest of time before deciding that he would attempt to do something that he thought he would never do. Even with his weak, shaky legs and difficulty breathing he put one foot in front of the other taking each stair one step at a time, only coming to a stop when he stood at the top of the building he was on. He smiled. He would grant her final wish, he would spread his wings. 

He was going to fly and oh how it hurt when he fell. 

He wasn't angry, he felt like he should have been, but he felt at peace with everything that had happened, everything seemed to slow down in those last few moments before he closed his eyes. He wondered if this is how she felt before she died. At peace with the world. Accepting her fate with a smile and a shaky laugh while she tried to comfort him to the best of her abilities. Reaching out with a shaky hand to cup his face and wipe away his tears while ignoring her own. Putting him above how her body was literally falling apart at that moment. Komaeda wanted to mimic her, he wanted to have something to reach out and touch, to know that he was real to know that he was in fact alive. That he had existed in this world and that it all wasn't some cruel dream. So with a shaky hand, he reached out... he was surprised to feel the warmth of another against his own hand. 

One red and green eye filled with an unwavering determination that shook him to his very core. The hand that came up to hold his own against the other's face was so warm that it made Komaeda shiver. Realizing how cold he was and how much he was shaking. He wanted to wrap himself in the warmth from this person, to bury his face in the other's neck and just hold him close to warm his cold and shaking core. A hand came to rest on his cheek, causing Komaeda to freeze at the contact. His eyes going wide, the warm happiness that filled him was replaced with a looming sense of dread and fear. The screech that clawed it's way up his throat would make any sane person recoil and back away from him, but no. The males green and red eye still held him captive in a gentle gaze, that determination was still there, but it was softer. The other hand pushed the hair out of his face, wiping the sweat from his brow as if it were natural to do for him. 

The green and red-eyed male said something to him, with the softest to smiles on his lips and Komaeda couldn't hear what he had said to him, but he felt himself relaxing. He decided to trust the green-eyed human radiating warmth and safety before succumbing to the darkness once again.

\---- 

Komaeda was a lucky one was the first thought that came to mind while he watched Hinata sleep. The same warmth that made Komaeda shiver while he was at death's doors, he leaned into it again. Loving how everything about Hinata surrounded him. His warmth, his scent, the sound of his beating heart and faint breathing, and... his love. Komaeda could feel his face flush merely thinking about the word 'love' and how it made his heart slam hard against his chest knocking the air out of his lungs for a moment before he resumed breathing again. His heart still beating just as franticly but with less force than before. 

He was so lucky. 

Lucky to have met her, without her Komaeda would still be living in that square glass box. A replaceable existence. She freed him, gave him a place to go and taught him so many things that he wouldn't ever be able to repay her for, but she didn't care. Even when she stood at death's door she was still trying to push him to further better himself. To exist in the world outside of their equally small worlds. To not give into the despair that came with their weak healths. To spread their wings and fly. 

Komaeda was so thankful to her. 

He's lucky to have met Hinata, without him he wouldn't be alive. Though Hinata wished it was through some other means than Komaeda bleeding out on his favorite bedsheets, but Komaeda would laugh. Hinata didn't care about the bedsheets, he was happy that he was alive. That he was breathing and trying to learn how to live for himself. Learning how to spread his wings without hurting himself, taking every new encounter one step at a time and allowing himself to heal. 

Komaeda was so thankful to Hinata for many reasons. Just like the girl, he would never be able to repay Hinata for everything he's done, but then again he's just like her yet different at the same time. 

"Hm... Komaeda what time is it??" Hinata's groggy voice pulled him away from his thoughts. Komaeda couldn't stop the smile that took over his features when he opened his wings to block out the light that was filtering into the room from the window of their apartment. 

"Too early to be awake,"Komaeda replied the smile he failed to hide was plain to see on his face, "Go back to sleep Hinata-Kun. I'll wake you when it's time for you to get up for work." Hinata grumbled something that Koamaeda couldn't understand, only when Hinata pulled him down to kiss him did he hear Hinata mumble 'go to sleep nerd' before dozing off once again after wrapping his arms around Komaeda and pulling him as close as he could to avoid hurting his wings or him in general. 

Komaeda was a lucky one indeed.


End file.
